Punishment
by 93line
Summary: "Kyu, kau pilih mana? Merah atau biru ?" "Biru, kenapa ?" Hening sejenak "Sudah kuduga itu kau pasti memilih biru, itukan warna kesukaanmu" / KYUMIN / YAOI /


**Tiba-tiba di ujung blok, ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Namun ia tak berani menoleh. Dirinya hampir melompat ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering.**

**Setelah menghela nafas panjang, ia mengambil ponsel dari saku baju bagian dada. 'sialan' umpatnya ketika melihat nama sang kekasih yang tertera pada layar ponsel miliknya.**

**"Ada ap..." tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Di ujung telepon genggamnya ia mendengar suara rintihan. Tapi bukan suara kekasihnya.**

**"Jangan bercanda" bentaknya setelah mengatur nafas. Bulu kuduknya berdiri.**

**'Coba kamu lihat kebelakang. Saya yang menelepon kamu' terdengar suara dari seberang ponselnya.**

**Perlahan ia menggerakan kepalanya untuk menoleh ke belakang. Namun belum sempat benar-benar menoleh ke belakang karena ketika kepalanya tengah berputar, dahinya hampir menyentuh kepala perempuan dengan wajah pucat pasi.**

**Bahkan hidungnya pun bersentuhan dengan hidung perempuan itu.**

**Jerit menggema tak terelakan lagi, berusaha lari menjauhi sosok itu, namun tidak berhasil. Sosok itu menempel di bahu kirinya. Dirinya semakin ketakutan akan sosok itu yang ternyata hanya kepala berambut panjang, tanpa badan, tangan dan kaki.**

**Darah yang menetes dari ujung bibir perempuan itu pun membasahi baju kerja yang ia kenakan.**

.

Punishment

.

.

.

FANFICTION

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin

YAOI – BL

Bad diction and Typo

.

Oneshoot

.

.

Tepukan tangan hangat dan halus menyentakkan kegiatan membaca yang telah dilakukan beberapa menit lalu, bahkan pacu jantungnya sedang bekerja tidak normal dikarenakan itu.

"Membaca lagi Sungmin? Kau bahkan belum mengganti piyamamu."

Suara berat itu sontak menghentikan kegiatan membaca Sungmin, ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah sang kekasih yang terlihat bingung melihat dirinya.

Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya setelah terlebih dahulu meletakkan buku novel misteri yang ia beli kemarin ke atas kasur.

Tangan mungilnya menyusuri dada bidang sang kekasih hingga tepat pada dasi yang dikenakan, merapikan sedikit dan menyampirkan jas yang akan membuat sang kekasih terlihat sangat sempurna dimatanya.

"Sudah akan berangkat kerja? Kalau begitu aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untuk sarapan."

Sosok itu tersenyum "Lihat, lima menit lagi aku harus sudah berada dikantor, Sayang" dan tidak lupa melakukan kegiatan rutinnya mencium dahi Sungmin lama dan dalam.

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan, ia sangat senang sensasi ini setiap pagi. "Sebagai gantinya .."

Cup

Satu bibir menempel pada bibir lain.

"Itu karena aku lupa membuat sarapan"

Cup

Kali ini lebih lama dari yang pertama, ciuman basah dan hangat mengawali hari yang seperti hari lainnya, tapi tidak untuk kedua insan ini karena setiap harinya akan ada sesuatu yang baru sebagai bentuk kebersamaan.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu" Sungmin mengakhiri tautan bibir keduanya dan menatap pada mata sang kekasih dengan binar kehangatan.

"Aku lebih sangat mencintaimu, Sungmin **_hyung._**"

Tidak ingin yang tadinya akan terlambat lima menit lagi menjadikannya bersiap untuk pergi bekerja, posisi Manajer Keuangan bukan tempat yang mudah untuk bebas datang dan pergi semaunya.

"Kyu, kau pilih mana? Merah atau biru ?"

Kyuhyun yang hendak membuka pintu rumah terhenti sejenak, dirinya melihat sosok Sungmin masih berada didekat ranjang mereka dengan piyama bergambar bunny yang lucu.

"Biru, kenapa ?"

Hening sejenak

"Sudah kuduga itu kau pasti memilih biru, itukan warna kesukaanmu" gelak tawa renyah yang ditampilkan sosok namja manis itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun betah memandanginya lama.

"Aku akan pulang cepat, aku mencintaimu Sungmin."

~o~

Menyukai hal yang berbau misteri tidak menjadikan Sungmin untuk terlalu terlarut kedalamnya, meski kadang pendeskripsian didalam cerita yang ia baca sering membuatnya berpikir jauh.

Mendatangi toko-toko buku, membeli beberapa yang menurutnya menarik dan membacanya sudah rutinitas Sungmin setiap hari ia lakukan.

Meski terkadang tidak tidur untuk menyelesaikan bacaan nya dikarenakan rasa penasaran yang mendominasi. Tak ayal ia juga melupakan sang kekasih yang tinggal serumah dengannya.

Seperti pagi tadi, rutinitas membuat sarapan jadi tak terlaksana dikarenakan sejak bangun tidur Sungmin langsung menggenggam sebuah buku novel misteri tepat berada di samping bantal miliknya.

Jangan menyalahkan Sungmin, itu salah satu kegiatannya untuk mengisi kekosongan jika Kyuhyun belum pulang kerumah. Jika bertanya pekerjaan Sungmin apa, jawabannya adalah Direktur Sendbill perusahaan milik sang ayah yang diwariskan padanya.

Namun dikarenakan keputusan Sungmin memilih antara Kyuhyun dan pekerjaanya, ia memilih Kyuhyun. Dan ayahnya memberikan jabatan Direktur sementara pada Sungjin –adiknya.

Itu hukuman yang di berikan Lee Chunhwa pada Sungmin dalam jangka waktu 1 tahun karena menyembunyikan hal yang sangat penting dalam keluarga Lee.

Jika masa satu tahun terlewati dan Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun masih bersama, sang Ayah akan mengembalikan jabatan itu pada Sungmin dan merestui keduanya.

~o~

Biru ..

Merah ..

"Kyuhyun memilih biru karena memang warna kesukaannya" Sungmin kembali membaca buku novel terjemahan, dirinya sedang berada di kafe terdekat dari perpustakaan kota.

Tidak ada yang aneh dari pilihan itu. "Kau bagaimana Siwonnie, merah atau biru ?" tanyanya pada **_namja_** berlesung pipit yang duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"Mmm.. aku memilihmu" gelak tawa **Choi Siwon** membuat raut wajah Sungmin melengos.

"Jangan bercanda, Kyuhyun bisa membunuhmu."

Siwon menelungkupkan kedua lengannya keatas meja dan memandang Sungmin lekat, "aku juga tidak ingin dibunuh Kibum, aku memilih merah."

"Disini tertulis 'Jika kau memilih merah maka racun adalah akhir hidupmu' apa maksudnya ?"

Terkikik geli Siwon menyeruput coffe latte dihadapannya, "Mungkin aku akan mati terbunuh oleh racun" candanya yang membuat Sungmin melemparkan sendok kecil ke arah wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Kau ini bagaimana **_hyung_**, itu hanya cerita novel kenapa dianggap serius? Tapi ngomong-ngomong minumanku terlalu manis" Siwon mencicipi minumannya kembali dengan sendok kecil, dan berulang kali ia mencoba juga rasanya tetap sama terlalu manis.

Sungmin menyeruput coffe latte miliknya dan mulai menyerengit dahinya "Ini kurang manis" ungkapnya.

"Ini porsi manisku" ungkap Siwon yang akhirnya mencicipi minuman milik Sungmin.

~o~

Tubuhnya diam dan kaku, nafasnya masih normal meski pacu jantungnya bergerak cepat. Dirinya berada diatas ranjang dan menekuk kedua lutut kakinya dan menyembunyikan kepala diantaranya.

Namja bermata rubah itu sedikit syok, keringat dingin mulai meluncur ditengah kamar yang gelap gulita.

'Tidak mungkin ... tidak mungkin' terus bergumam seperti itu sedari tadi.

Sungmin yang beberapa jam lalu masih bisa tertawa dengan sahabatnya –Siwon, kemudian baru beberapa menit kemudian kibum meneleponnya.

'Siwon sudah tidak ada, dia meninggal dan... meninggalkan aku.'

Sungmin tidak habis pikir, Kibum masih sempat-sempatnya membuat lelucon tentang kekasihnya.

'Siwon keracunan minuman, Sungmin **_hyung._**'

Barulah tersentak kaget mendengar jerit tangis dari seberang telepon menggetarkan hati Sungmin, dirinya lantas ambruk dilantai rumahnya begitu saja, ponselnya juga sudah terlempar dan membentur lantai.

Kenapa ?

Ada apa ?

Beberapa jam lalu masih tertawa dan bercanda kan ?

Sungmin mendengar pintu terbuka

"Min"

Masih belum bisa bersuara, tenggorokannya kering sejak tadi

"Hey, kenapa mematikan lampu ?" Kyuhyun menekan beberapa sakelar dan cahaya lampu menerangi kamar yang sebelumnya gelap gulita.

Melepaskan ikatan dasi dan memelintir kemejanya Kyuhyun menaiki ranjang mendekati sungmin dan memeluknya disertai ciuman kecil pada dahi sebagai salam.

"Seberapa seram kali ini novel yang kau baca sampai tidak menyambutku" Kyuhyun melirik matanya pada buku novel yang tergeletak di dekat kaki Sungmin.

"Kyu.." gumamnya pelan.

"Hmm .. "

"Bagaimana ini ?"

"Apa? pengaruh membaca novel terus menerus membuatmu berubah Sungmin, pikiranmu dikendalikan oleh cerita, apalagi setiap saat kau membacanya."

Terdiam sejenak

"Aku akan membuang semua buku-buku koleksimu kalau begitu" belum sempat Kyuhyun beranjak, tangan mungil mencengkram lengan kemeja Kyuhyun dan menggeleng perlahan.

"Pengaruhnya akan sangat buruk Sungmin, kumohon ikuti kemauanku kali ini" Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi chubby milik kekasihnya dan menghusapnya pelan.

"Jangan dibuang, kalau kau buang sama artinya membuang uangku" canda Sungmin dan jangan lupakan suara merajuk itu terdengar sangat lucu ditelinga Kyuhyun.

Mulai menindih **_namja_** manis dihadapanya, Kyuhyun memerangkap tubuh Sungmin dibawah kungkungannya, "Tidak akan kubuang dengan beberapa syarat" seringainya.

"Beberapa ?"

Bibir kedua insan yang bertaut mengawali, kali ini bukan hanya perasaan cinta tapi perpaduan nafsu dan kehangatan mendominasi menjadikan satu kesatuan yang utuh.

"Kau harus menyimpannya dan jangan mulai membacanya lagi"

Tangan yang mulai aktif menyentuh titik sensitif, lengguhan tertahan menyertai penyatuan yang intim, sesekali menghentak kuat dan dalam merespon dengan cengkraman kuat dan kenikmatan.

Satu desahan keluar begitu saja dan efeknya sangat dahsyat bagi tubuh bagian bawah kyuhyun, miliknya merespon setuju untuk terus melakukannya meski dirinya dan sang kekasih telah mengeluarkan cairan kenikmatan berulang kali menghabiskan malam-malam seperti sebelumnya.

~o~

"Kau memilih meninggalkanku atau aku tinggalkan ?"

Sisa-sisa penyatuan masih tercium tajam dari kedua tubuh yang masih saling menempel, semalaman mereka habiskan dengan desahan dan erangan.

"Aku memilih ... atau"

"Itu bukan jawaban Kyu"

Kyuhyun melirik wajah sang kekasih dari samping menempelkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya untuk menjepit hidung Sungmin.

"Pertanyaanmu tidak ada jawabanya,**_ hyung._**"

Menghusap pelan hidungnya Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun "Kalau aku memilih keduanya"

Kenapa ?

Tau arti dari raut wajah Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum manis "Keduanya punya alasan yang sama, kau meninggalkanku atau aku meninggalkanmu"

Demi PSP dan kecerdasannya dalam menjawab matematika, pertanyaan dan jawaban Sungmin membuat otak Kyuhyun berkerut.

"Kau meninggalkanku, aku akan mengejarmu sampai dapat dan jika aku meninggalkanmu kau juga akan mengejarku sampai kemanapun kan?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, itu jawaban paling lucu yang pernah ia dengar, terdengar logis dan punya makna dalam tapi jika keluar dari bibir Sungmin membuatnya tertawa.

"Jika begitu tidak perlu bertanya Lee Sungmin, kemanapun kau pergi aku pasti dapat menemukanmu.

~o~

Sore ini Sungmin mengikuti perkataan Kyuhyun, dirinya sejak siang mulai membereskan beberapa koleksi novel misterinya, banyak sekali hingga berkadus-kardus ia tumpukan menjadi satu.

Tak ayal ini juga membuat Sungmin kehilangan teman bacanya, tapi jika tidak begini pikirannya akan terkontaminasi cerita misteri yang ia baca.

Ditengah membereskan beberapa buku, Sungmin menemukan satu buku novel yang masih diplastik. Terlihat masih bagus dan belum dibuka. Kebimbangan mendominasi antara membuka dan membacanya sepreti biasa atau .. menyimpannya seperti buku-buku yang lain.

'Hanya satu Sungmin, tidak apa-apa' batinnya sambil mulai melepas plastik yang menempel pada buku.

~o~

Berjam-jam Sungmin habiskan sore hingga malam dengan membaca novel yang ia temukan, tidak ada yang aneh dari ceritanya, disini diceritakan seorang anak yang gemar membaca novel misteri dan menonton film horor.

Tarikan buku yang tengah Sungmin baca menyentakkan dirinya, Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati pintu keluar menuju tempat sampah.

"Jangan, Kyuhyun" belum sempat Kyuhyun melemparkan buku itu ke tempat sampah, sepasang tangan menarik buku itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Kemarikan Sungmin, aku sudah mengatakan nya semalam bukan?"

Gelengan tertahan Sungmin tampilkan, dirinya berlari memasuki rumah meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menampilkan raut kecewa.

~o~

Mengerjap pelan Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan dan menduduki ranjang miliknya dengan sang kekasih.

Ia ingat sejak insiden pembuangan buku yang tak terjadi, Sungmin memilih mendiamkan kyuhyun dan masuk kedalam kamarnya, kemudian jatuh tertidur.

Sungmin masih menggenggam buku yang diperebutkan tadi dan melihat sisi tempat tidur yang kosong 'Apa dia marah' gumam Sungmin.

Mulai membuka lembar per lembar novel, Sungmin memilih melanjutkan bacaan nya. Tinggal beberapa lembar lagi ia akan menyelesaikan itu kemudian menyimpan novel itu kembali dengan novel-novel lainnya kemudian berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun.

**Gadis itu sendirian dirumahnya yang sepi, orang tuanya pergi sejak pagi dan belum kembali, dimalam yang sepi ia mulai mendengar rintik-rintik hujan, kemudian hujan turun dengan sangat lebat. Tetesan-tetesan air mengetuk pintu jendela rumahnya.**

Sungmin berjengkit kaget, suara ketukan rintikan hujan pada balkon kamarnya mengagetkan kegiatan membaca Sungmin 'Hujan ?' batin Sungmin

**Dinginnya rumah karena hujan tak membuat sang gadis menutup novel bacaanya yang tengah ia baca sejak tadi. Namun sayup-sayup ia mendengar langkah kaki berjalan dibelakangnya dan sukses membuat bulu kuduknya menegang.**

Tak tak

Sungmin menajamkan telinga, langkah sayup Sungmin dengarkan dari balik pintu kamarnya, namun beberapa menit kemudian suara itu menghilang dan tanpa disadari Sungmin bernafas lega.

**Gadis itu memanggil nama sang kekasih yang orang tuanya minta datang untuk menemaninya dirumah selama mereka pergi, namun sejak pergi ke dapur beberapa menit lalu sang kekasih belum juga kembali.**

**Akhirnya ia memilih menyusul sang kekasih kedapur sekalian ingin membuat coklat panas untuk dirinya dikarenakan udara semakin dingin.**

**Disaat sampai ke dapur gadis itu menjatuhkan buku novelnya dan menjerit hiteris, menemukan tubuh sang kekasih dengan leher tersayat-sayat pisau dapur dan genagan darah membanjiri dapur**.

'Tamat' gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin menutup buku novelnya dan memilih beranjak dari kasur, ia merasa haus sekarang sejak beberapa jam lalu belum menegak apapun dan sekalian ingin meletakan novel kedalam kardus.

Suasana sunyi rumahnya membuat bergedik pelan, Sungmin melihat dapur yang gelap gulita, menyalakan sakelar lampu untuk menerangi dapur.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sungmin melemas, buku yang digenggamnya terlepas hingga jatuh. Matanya berair dan mulai menetes membanjiri kedua pipi chubby miliknya.

"Kyu"

Mendekat perlahan meski telapak kakinya menginjak cairan merah pekat.

"Kyuhyun"

Menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun, melihat sayatan pada leher sang kekasih Sungmin menemukan tubuh Kyuhyun di dapur tergeletak kaku.

"Hei, jangan bercanda Kyu. Bangunlah ini tidak lucu, cairan apa ini? Kau bermain dengan cat merah kan? Hei bangun"

Menghentak sekeras apapun juga tidak mungkin akan bangun, Kyuhyun nya pergi.. pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Terisak pelan dan menjerit ketakutan Sungmin mengambil minyak tanah dan bensin, tak lupa gas kompor juga jadi sasarannya. Menggenggam korek api ia tersenyum sendu.

"Kau meninggalkanku Kyu,... aku pasti mengejar dan menemukanmu kembali"

~o~

Keluarga Lee dan keluarga Cho tengah dipemakaman sekarang, keduanya membisu dan tak berkata sepatah katapun.

Sungjin menangis keras, ia tidak menyangka **_hyung_** kesayangannya akan berakhir seperti ini.  
"**_hyung_** ini hari ke 360, hari terakhir aku menjabat sebagai Direktur."

"Kau ingin aku yang selamanya jadi Direktur? Itu keinginanmu hah ?" lelehan airmata juga tak terbendung dari Lee Chunhwa, putra kesayangannya yang ia cintai sepenuh hati berakhir tragis terbakar dirumahnya bersama sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

'Kyu, kau pilih mana? Merah atau biru?'

'Biru, kenapa ?'

...

'Disini tertulis, 'jika kau memilih biru maka _'

_kau akan terbunuh bersama sang kekasih'

.

.

.

END

.

Jadi kesimpulannya apa ? =_=


End file.
